Phase II Objective: To test a precursor event methodology for strategic case management. tracking. and proactive crisis prevention for a service clientele of women who are at high risk for drug abuse. This methodology will be incorporated into an easy-to-use. computerized case management system based on a minimal data set. The study will test the efficacy of a General Risk at Intake Profile in identifying high-risk clients, a precursor methodology in predicting crisis in clients' lives, and the case management functions of the software. This software Is designed specifically for use by front-line case managers of heavy caseloads in social service agencies. IA)w-income women who use drugs are at risk for many poor health and social outcomes, the most serious of which are HIV infection, unwanted pregnancies. low birthwelght infants, infant mortality and morbidity. child abuse, incarceration. homelessness, and family breakup. The ability to identify clients at risk for life crises, and to avert these crises, would Improve the cost effectiveness of social service agencies by enabling workers to respond to growing problems proactively instead of responding retroactively to crises that have already occurred. The study sites are two service agencies. one with a clientele of 1,800 urban, predominantly African-American women, the other with a clientele of 1,200 rural, predominantly white women. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Designed for agencies that provide case management for women at risk for drug abuse, and their families; suitable for medicaid populations; applicable to child protective services, Head St,art, and drug treatment programs.